A Wolf and A queen
by Predator7
Summary: 2 people meet in during a tragedy and end up trying to stop an conspiracy that threatens to destroy the very world and tear the walls between oblivion and earth apart.
1. Chapter 1

Yo its me Predator7.

One thing I noticed was that there were only a handful of decent Oregairu crossovers, and by that I mean they last longer than one or two chapters.

When the crossover with Oblivion came I honestly backtracked when I saw 'The Hayama's and The Yukinoshita's rebuild Cyrodill' part. I was a bit optimistic when the first chapter came but I think I lost hope when I read chapter 2 and 3. Don't take it personally author-san but that could have been a bit better and if possibly change the summary because you are making it look like a Hayama X Yukinoshita fanfic which I can bet most people will just read and puke…..and ignore that fanfic.

I thought this thing needs a little bit of this and a little bit of that. But the main problem:

OBLIVION CRISIS IS OVER

I mean that totally killed it Bro. So one afternoon this week it hit me, Why not send him on an adventure.

Here's my play on a Elder scrolls and Oregairu.

I opened the sewer's gate and stepped outside as a free man. The night is clear and beautiful, an Ayleid ruin lies across the lake as I breath in the fresh air I am suddenly alerted by the cry of a crab that is rushing towards me.

Huh, Crabs.

Unlike the goblins I battled earlier they are much easier to take care of. Apparently stepping on them so that they cannot move, while stabbing them with an iron sword is pretty effective if you ask me, also the meat they drop behind is pretty tasty…for someone from where I had come.

You may now ask why I Hikigaya Hachiman is standing out outside a sewer entrance alone on a night while the majority of the people in Cyrodill are asleep and the rest murdering, stealing and guarding.

Well, half the damn reason is that Blade what was his name again Bru….Brutus?!

Ah, yes… Baurus.

That idiot didn't want to leave that old man's body.

Why?

That old man is…..was Emperor Uriel Septim himself. Yes that's right the Emperor himself was assassinated in front of me some times ago by some assassins who summoned armour and attacked us, though we had a couple of Blades with us and they perished rather quickly, but not after killing all of the blades expect Baurus and they didn't blame me for it as I lacked decent combat skills. Oh yes I forgot to mention one part.

I was a prisoner in the Imperial prison, with a damn Dark elf barking about how I would never be able to get out and will become a pile of bones. I honestly believed in him and had resigned my fate. The rich could escape prison by paying fines. You can escape prison if you pay a fine equal to the level of crime you committed in gold or Septum's. Something that my family could not afford and when my sister got affected….

I wiped my watering eyes upon remembering the past and remembered something that the old man had asked of me. Deliver the Amulet he was wearing to some Jauffre guy in some place called the Weynon Priory to the west near Chorrol. I took out the amulet from my pouch and looked at it.

Even in the Chaos and following the assassination of his sons he still had time to wear this Damn amulet. Regular nobility scum. The amulet looked beautiful, in the middle was the red Jewel that made the people call it the Amulet of Kings… and it had ended up in the hands of a man like me who was down on his luck, had lost his parents and sister and had his family property seized by the Imperial guards and was absolutely septum less.[A/N- the original words would be penniless but they don't exist in that world do they?]

A small though crossed my mind about selling it in the Market for a high price, but then the chance of bandit's attacking me increased more than the possibility of encountering a Highway man along the road to Anvil from the Imperial city, which I knew from prior experience.

"And I do need to buy better things if I have to survive" I said while looking at myself. Upon inspection I found that my iron short sword that I recovered from that goblin was almost worn down and was about to break at any moment. The boots that I had found were not good and were worn down to the soles, the rest of my equipment was not good as well. It was equal to…something found in prison's basement's along with a lot of dead and Goblins.

"What was I expecting anyway?" I said to myself.

Oh yes… An Execution.

I took out a map that I found on one of the Assassins who tried to kill me. After checking it I found that Weynon Priory was several hours far from the Imperial city. I could go there now and be done with this thing or hang around here like a beggar.

"Let's get this over with" I said to no one in particular. Before I start walking I try to wear the Amulet but it keeps slipping. I kept trying when I remember something the old man said about the Amulet. He said that only the Dragonbloods can wear the Amulet.

Dragonblood…What does that guy think he is a Daconian?!

"Guess I can't sell it after all" I said before heading towards the large Ayleid ruins in the distance. Maybe I can find something near there.

I thought that Delivering that Amulet was the only thing that I had to do but I ended up taking part in something that shook the very foundations's of our world.

SAME TIME KVATCH

Yukinoshita Yukino was returning to her house after taking a walk in the nighttime of Kvatch, She had this habit of stargazing from when she was young. Being from the prestigious Yukinoshita family meant that she had rich backings and noble family background. However for her that was a living hell. She was a reserved girl that didn't….no couldn't fit in society easily. She was heavily taught how to behave like a shy girl and how to melt the hearts of nobles from other households by her mother and not given help from her sister who kept harassing and troubling her.

Her elder sister Yukinoshita Haruno was the epitome of the Perfect woman having the body of a goddess and much larger….womanly asserts than her. She carried herself perfectly and anyone who met her was instantly charmed on top of that her negotiating ability and intelligence was acknowledged by many.

But that only meant that she was largely ignored. Though she tried to do everything that her sister did she was always looked upon with disappointment by other people and her parents, she was given the cold shoulder even by her family's Mansion's maids. She had finally grown tired of it and took some money from the family Treasury's and brought a small house in Kvatch, far from her family's home. Using her intelligence and personality she got into the mages guild and it would be not far a hit from the nail to say that she was training to become a battlemage specializing in Ice magic to get rid of the frustration and anger she felt because of her family.

She had also heard from a letter from her sister that they were planning to marry her off to the younger son of the Hayama's Hayama Hayato whose mother was the Master of the fighter's guild. After reading this she just froze and couldn't move. To her that was a death sentence. Dealing with someone who had stabbed a dagger in her back her was unbearable, but getting married to that person who had only given a smile and left her to the dogs was a death sentence for her.

Thinking that her life was going to be of an ordinary homemaker woman she cried and cursed herself and was walking back to her house. That's when she heard some strange sound and looked near the Main gate she saw that the night sky had turned red and a huge fire storm kind of thing was happening near the gate. After analyzing it for a couple of seconds she went towards the gate to have a closer look.

The next day a Black horse courier travelling from the Imperial City to Kvatch found a bunch of refugees near the bottom of the hill that Kvatch was built. He was told that the city had been destroyed overnight leaving only a couple of survivors. He foung out that they had built a pasidle guards holding off a couple of monsters and several survivors which also had Yukinoshita Yukino and one Martim Septim , the father of the Akatosh's Cathedral and the man who would play one of the most important roles in the Oblivion Crisis.

So there is Chapter 1.

TO those who it may concern no I have not abandoned my earlier story

….its coming around fine.

The originally reason for doing this was because I felt a Sword to the chest when I read that other fanfic.

Well all I can say at this point is that that it will follow all of the mods of the story. EX- The castle mod, the magical tower and the Razor.

Well more in my next chapter.

Preadator7 signing off.

Till next time.

Cheer's mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo its Predator7**

 **I am back with another chapter sitting in Battlehorn Castle , with a Quill in one hand and piece of Cheese in another.**

 **I'll post information about Hikigaya and Yukinoshita at the end of the chapter. If anyone want to point out something or wants to add something please leave a Review.**

 **Only those who slave away to write a Fanfiction know the full effect Reviews have on writers so please leave a review no matter what you want to convey.**

* * *

 **[HIKIGAYA POV]**

 **27** **TH** **OF LAST SEED 3E433**

 **Evening**

"That's the Last of them" One of the two young brats yelled after pulling his sword from the goblin before his brother broke into a cheer as I bent to catch my breath.

"We killed every last one of them" No you idiot I did…and this guy right here as I glanced to the skeleton I had summoned. He came near me and..

"Clack clack clack…..Clack clack clack clack….." Well he is a skeleton so what did I expect. He was looking around and fingering his Axe before suddenly a mist formed around him and he vanished, my concentration being disrupted due to the two brats jumping around and poking the bodies of the Goblins and throwing their arms around me.

"We won it due to you umm….uh….Thank you for your Help. Now I am going to brag how I killed a lot of goblins" This fool doesn't even remember my name.

"No Rallus, that's not what you should do" at least he is more sensi-"We should go around to impress the girls and pay a visit to the nunnery, what do you say" I take my words back.

"Maybe we should get back to the Town" I suggested

"Ahh, you are right. Antus, Father is waiting for us. Let's go" Rallus said to his elder brother as they put an arm around each other's shoulders and walked off cheering off the road…forgetting me in the Process. Not that I care, I have been treated like this since I can remember.

Then looking at the farm/battlefield a smile found its way to my lips. Those idiots didn't check the bodies of the goblins as well as condition of the Farm.

As I passed Weynon Priory I saw Jauffre going to the chapel for his evening prayer, I tried to use invisibility but he spotted me and headed towards me.

"Are you Ready Yet?" He asked me.

"I'll leave for Skingrad in the morning" I answered him, them seeing something unusual I asked him. "Why are you carrying a blade? I thoughts monks didn't carry weapons?" I joked.

Upon seeing I was talking about the Giant Sword behind him, he laughed and said, "I told you didn't I am the Grandmaster of the Blades, we at Weynon Priory are all former blades expect our Dark Elf brother who takes care of the sheep. Well I should hurry to prayer and you should get some rest, I saw you help the Odill brothers and fighting many goblins with 3 people is not easy" he said as he walked off to the Chapel next to the Priory.

Exausted, I made my way back to Chorrol encountering a wolf in between but I took care of it by summoning a skeleton and then using some moves that man taught me, however its howl drew another of its pack but unfortunately as it was involved in fighting my summon I casually drew my Bow out and shot it through the neck.

Ignoring the suspicious looks the Guards were giving me I first went to the blacksmith's and sold off the swords and the Steel shield the goblin head had and then selling the…..rest from the Odill farm to one of the Argonian Shopkeepers her daughter a nice girl trying to make a conversation before heading off somewhere, I kept some from which I could make poisons from….

What?

It's a rough World.

As I exited the store I saw a…hilarious sight. A couple of people were arguing with some other people in and outside the other inn, one which was much luxurious than the Grey Mare, with a blonde haired man trying to stop the fight. After a couple of minutes they came to Blows and started a fist fight, much to the amusement and fun of the city guard who quickly came and stopped the fight with blows, sticks, threats and dragging a couple of them off to Prison.

Ignoring them I made my way to the Grey Mare to get compensation for my troubles from Valus Odill, the old man who made me go through the trouble of keeping his sons from getting themselves killed.

I entered and I see the two idiots drinking with their father, who is lying unconscious with a mug in one hand and the other being the only thing keeping himself on his chair. Seeing that I couldn't get any compensation till he was sober I sat down there and ordered Ale, the bartender obliged and asked.

"Was there a fight going on outside? Because it sounded like one"

"Yeah in the other inn, those fools destroyed half the Inn before the guards intervened"

"Do you know why?"

"It's because of the tension between the fighter's guild and the Blackwood company" A new voice said. I looked behind to find the Captain of the Guards in Chorrol standing behind me.

"Hey you just made me lose a couple of Septim's from this guy" the bartender said with a pout towards him and a finger towards me.

"Umm…is that so…I'm sorry...i" he said fidgeting and rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry…you could atone yourself by k..Keeping m…me company" she said with a blush. Oh come on.

"I..Is that so…" he flushed as well. Just what have I got myself into? I looked around the Tavern and saw the woman I was looking for looking at their interactions and grinning. When I had come to Chorrol and had taken the old man's request I bumped into her and she gave me some gold to get these two people who were alone to meet each other and…I'll say it fall in love…such a ridiculous idea. Those who think they will fall in love can so set themselves in fire and then see what will happen and how their love will help them, but somehow it came true for these two who I had set up.

I drank my ale and chewed a piece of cheese I took out from my bag. The Captain accepted a drink from the bartender and sat down beside me, then taking a swig from his mug he continued.

"You see there's this new mercenary group The Blackwood Company that's has its base in Leyawiin, they can do any sort of mercenary work. They were a small time when they got a contact from the Imperials to clear the Blackwood but they later set up shop in Leyawiin. Now they got a base in nearly every city and they do work much cheaply" he takes another swig and continued.

"Now the Fighter's guild is protesting that they are making them go out of business, and that fight was just an argument as the Blackwood company was trying to set up shop in Chorrol, so some from the fighter's guild got a bit jumpy…Oh, got to get back to patrol..I'll drop back later. If you are free later then…. Maybe…we could talk" Not wanting to hear the rest of their conversation I put enough Septims to cover for my drink and went up to my room that I had taken for the night.

The room was small with only the basic things like a bed and a drawer. I closed the door and put the latch. I then took off my hood and my leather boots. I stripped off my Iron armour and put my Steel Longsword within hand's reach. I took off my leather greaves and put the rest of my gear and my bag under my bed.

Wearing only blue green outfit, I lay on the bed and thought about the events that had transpired today, then with a sudden thought I took out the strange artifact that I had found in the Aeylid ruin, it looked like a small cage with a crystal fixed in the middle. Though I had found several other stones as well this one was a bit strange. Maybe I can find something about it in the Imperial city when I go there.

Shaking my head I placed the item back into my rucksack and tried to sleep. I would leave for Skingrad in the morning and if lucky reach there by evening or by noon if I cut through the Great Forest stay there for the remaining day and leave for Kvatch in the morning and I wonder why I had promised the Old man anyway, he brought nothing but trouble.

I now think what he meant by the God of Destruction is coming. He's brought nothing but trouble to me.

After exiting the sewers I crossed the waters to arrive at the Ayelid ruins I spotted 2 people near the entrance, I wanted to go meet them but carefully observing them I identified them as bandits, those people prey on the helpless people who have the misfortune of encountering them and the dump their bodies to the beasts that roam the world. However that would not happen to me, as I for one was trained to kill.

Creeping around and distracting the guy with the axe by throwing a crab nearby him I dispatched the archer with an rusty iron bow I found in the underground caveren. The other seeing that his comrade had fallen tried to attack me…..'tried'. He was swiftly dispatched along his comrade.

Replacing my bow with the one the archer had, I lo…went through their bodies and their camp and managed to found at least 40 septims and some cooked meat, courtesy of dead bandits. Then after drawing some mana from the magical well and while chewing a piece of mutton I entered the ruins.

The ruin was almost similar to the one we were trained in combat a few years ago. I activated Nighteye and sneaked in, I encountered several bandits on the first floor and one on the 2nd floor, I thought that that was where my troubles end but ended up prolonging them when I accidently stepped on a trigger and opened a secret chamber from where an undead came running only to get a fireball in the face, a little trick I learn from my combat teacher to get out of tricky situations. I followed the chambers and dodged the traps to get the strange artifact and found myself almost getting eaten by a troll that had snuck in from somewhere; I narrowly dodged death when that troll was killed by a swinging blade.

After exiting the ruins I moved towards north and found 'Roxy inn'. A nice little place to get away from the stress of the Imperial city..think again, turns out there was a Necromancer in a cave near the inn and with a promise of gold and a couple of sword techniques from an old man I cleared the cave by dodging a lot of skeletons and killed the Necromancer 'Raelynn the Gravefinder' and found a couple of summoning books and some other things I returned and got some gold, a bottle of wine and a steel longsword from the old man.

I then helped a couple of people in a settlement north of the Imperial city called Aleswell. The people had all disappeared…well more like they just turned invisible. Turns out that was the work of a mage Ancotor whose experiments turned nearly every living thing near Fort Caractscus including the people and the mage himself invisible. After a 'pleasant' conversation with Ancotor the settlement people were visible again and I got something out of it as well. A room in Aleswell Inn as well as a spell and invisibility scrolls from the mage.

After an encounter with a bear lasting an hour, with the majority time consume in skinning it to make a pelt. I arrived at the entrance to the Imperial city, and to a man with injured foot who almost sent me to a watery grave. He made me kill 12 Rumare Slaughterfish and if it was up to me to fashion a defense structure I would make a moat and fill them with these slauterfish, it was only for the lightning spell that I was I able to survive.

By Sithis, I he hadn't given me that water breathing ring I would had lead him inside his house, bash his head with those Slaughterfish, stuff those scales down his throat, burn down his house and hire a bard to sing comic songs upon his ruins telling how some Slaughterfish scales lead to a fisherman's sad demise.

My reception in Weynon Priory was less than pleasant, Jauffre seeing my eyes and the amulet went under the delusion of how I had assassinated the emperor and after I told him everything, he finally calmed down and told me something about some Daedra coming and how all the emperor's sons had been assassinated and something about an illegitimate son…Damn that shitty old man. So as a result he made me go to Kvatch to fetch him.

Well that can wait, I will travel to Skingrad tomorrow and day after that to Kvatch get his son, bring him back demand compensation and get the hell out of here….where ever I go.

Well my plans were crashed because I heard a couple of knocks on the door.

* * *

 **[YUKINOSHITA POV]**

 **28** **TH** **OF LAST SEED**

 **MORNING**

I awoke in a bedroll. I was a bit drowsy at first, and then realizing my position I drew my hands around myself, in case something happened to me while I was asleep, but aside from a couple of bandages and with a lot of bruises along with my damaged Black and Burgundy outfit there was nothing wrong. I then looked around and found that I was inside the Chapel, along with a lot of other people.

"Oh, so you are awake miss" a feminine voice said. I looked at the source and saw the female Redguard sitting next to me.

"Miss…Tierra wasn't it?"I asked, I wasn't a people's person so I didn't talk to other people much or mostly they didn't bother to talk to me, so I didn't know most people's name, but I remembered all of my aquintances. The city guard Tierra was one such person.

"How are your injuries, Miss Yukinoshita?" she asked with a bit of worry on her face.

"What happened? How did I get here?" I asked as I had no recollection of going to sleep on the floor.

"You got injured by one of the creatures when you helped cover our retreat" she said while having a smile on her lips, "Thanks to you we managed to get all the civilians to safety"

"Sorry about this bedroll, we had the healer heal you in a bed in the Chapel Hall but we had to evacuate everyone from the Chapel Underloft and the chapel hall because they broke through the back and attacked the us…we lost 3 men, 2 healers and several people there before we had to seal it off to prevent them from breaking through" she said with a heavy heart.

"I see…thank you. What is the situation now?" I asked wanting to know.

"I don't know much but from what I have gathered from the survivors. Many of them say they say others run for the forests while they were running. I can't say anything other than that" she said while recounting the events of tomorrow.

"Thank you. Tierra-san" I say to her "Well if you need something to eat there is some I'll be there with the guards if you need anything" she says while standing up and walking off towards the small group of guards that were still alive.

I suddenly feel myself go numb when I remember the events of last night myself.

I had made my way to the gate but something had made me stop and I didn't go towards there any further and watched from the Cathedral entrance, however some other curious people and some couples who were…

Roaming, wandering or courting each other…in which I had no interest at all, not because I didn't believe in..love or anything like that…It was because…

…Never mind. Then the Alarm bell that was placed on top of the tower started ringing. The guards started to gather on the wall….was there an attack?

My doubts were answered when a large fireball crashed into the right gate tower causing a large explosion taking it down completely. That must be a very powerful mage to conjure such a spell, however that must have cost a lot of mana and he would have to rest for a while so it wouldn't do such a damage….

To my shock a few moments later another fireball came and crashed into the left side of the town near the cathedral, with a large number of houses getting set on fire and many other houses exploding immediately…

What happened next was a bit of blur to me, all I remember was the guards forming a shield wall near the gate to prevent the enemy from coming and the people running towards the castle or the Cathedral. Then I remember the guards fighting a lot of creatures and several strange soldiers in demonic looking red crimson armors. I also helped them by using a couple of spells I knew but my memory went hazy when I remember a fireball falling on the spire of the Cathedral and the spire toppling along with a large part of the cathedral came crashing down on several guards and civilians and we getting cut off from the reinforcements from the castle. I myself was confronted by a strange creature that I remember was a Clannfear Runt, but what happened after that was out of my memory.

I got up and checked my surroundings. The chapel hall was a mess with bedrolls set up near the minor altars and a mat laid out in the center with food kept neat the center. The pews were overturned and turned into barricades by the guards.

The chapel priest Martin was trying to comfort anyone by saying that Father Akatosh was with us, but was really he was watching over us…

I had no idea. That was when we heard knocking on the Chapel door. Everyone's attention was drawn to the sound that was getting more impatient over time.

"Open up, it's clear…Let me in" An unknown voice said…while it was unfamiliar to me the voice sounded tired. I moved towards the Barricade and stood with Tierra who had unsheathed her sword.

"Do you think it is a survivor?" One of the guards said.

"Maybe it's a trap?" She replied back.

"OI, OPEN THIS DOOR IN THE NAME OF…..WHATEVER GOD YOU WANT!" The voice said again. I suddenly thought of a plan and told of it to her, who agreed to my plan.

As with my plan, Tirerra proceeded with my plan as she prepared to open the door I used a Telekinesis spell to levitate a sack filled with some things and as she burst open the door, I suddenly launched the sack outside and she closed the door again.

We heard something when I launched the spell but after receiving no answer. I prepared a fireball if the thing was still moving, but when we opened the door we just say a single person lying on their back unconscious with their eyes rolled and their hands twitching..

Oh no…did I just hurt some innocent person after mistaking them for the enemy. I checked his hand and neck and felt that his heart was still beating. A bit shamed from my plan and because I had made an error I decided to apologize to that person after he woke up and so we brought him into the cathedral.

How was I to know that person would become some….the most close person to me?

* * *

CHAPTER END

Sorry about this chapter, I know it is a bit smaller and lacks content and for that I am sorry I am literally going on a time crunch at this time.

I literally wrote this in school, on MS word on my phone in my free time and if some issues come up I'll rewrite this chapter.

And sorry I wouldn't be able to complete Sobu Magic High Chapter 2 before my Tests and for that I apologize, however a miracle might occur and I might update it but still, no promises, but I'll try to update it before New Year so don't worry brother man.

Oh and here's the information I am planning to build the characters on:

* * *

 **HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN**

 **SKILLS-**

 **BLADE, ALCHEMY, MARKSMAN, ACROBATS, ATLETICS, SNEAK**

 **CLASS-**

 **ASSASSIN, MARKSMAN, SPELLSWORD**

 **MAGIC SPECIALITY-**

 **DESTRUCTION, ILLUSION, CONJURATION**

 **AFFILIATIONS-**

 **CRIMSON SCARS, THEIVES GUILD, DARK EDEN, KNIGHTS OF TRUE HORN, THE RED SABER PIRATES, DARK BROTHERHOOD**

* * *

 **YUKINOSHITA YUKINO**

 **SKILLS-**

 **ALCHEMY, MYSTICISM, DESTRUCTION, CONJURATION, RESTORATION**

 **CLASS-**

 **MAGE, BATTLEMAGE**

 **MAGIC SPECIALITY-**

 **ALCHEMY, MYSTICISM, DESTRUCTION, CONJURATION**

 **AFFILIATIONS-**

 **MAGES GUILD, FIGHTER'S GUILD**

* * *

Oh and here's a bit of OMAKE for those **GATE THUS THE JSDF FOUGHT THERE** FANS-

 **[YUKINO POV]**

Had the gods truly forgotten us? I was just thinking about that when I heard some strange noises outside, some strange noises that sounded like…Bang..BANG…Bang. I could hear the creatures and humanoids outside crying out before everything went silent…then we heard the knock.

The knocking continued till we heard a voice.

"Please open this door. We have killed every of these creatures out here so its safe"

One of the soldiers beside Tierra said "Do we open up?"

"No it must be a Trap" An idea suddenly popped into my head and I told it to Tierra who agreed to it while a smile graced her lips, we followed the plan but what we didn't expect was the site outside.

Well the sack went straight to the face of the person and he fell down but I suddenly felt and impact to my person and I went crashing back into the barricade. I looked in that direction again and saw a young High Elf, An Imperial girl and another woman in robes looking at me with hostile glances and there were also two other people wearing strange Green armors carrying metal staffs, pointing them at me….I felt….scared.

When we were safely in the Cathedral with 1 of his men keeping watch outside, I found out that the man whom I had knocked out who was their leader and was someone called Itami from the robes woman who I found out was a priestess of Meridia. After he woke up I apologized to him and told him the situation of the town.

Apperently he quite understood and told us that he would help us get out of that place, he spoke into something near his head and asked us to wait as his superiors were sending help.

A couple of minutes later we heard strange whirling noises, the sort of which I had never heard before. Then inspite of our protests he dragged us outside to a strange object that had something rotating on top of it, according to them it was something called a Hal-i-coop-tur…we were ushered into the rear of that halicopter and to my great surprise it was hollow. When all of us had gathered he came and closed the entrance..to the horror of some people who thought they were going to be devoured…

But that was not the most shocking thing that happened. What was more shocking was what happened next..

The strange mechanism starting moving and…and….started to climb….and flew into the sky! The other people were both scared and excited at such a sudden thing…however that didn't last long…when it was scarcely a few moments it started falling and several people started screaming.

However that didn't happen as it slowed down and stopped in a few moments. Then that soldier opened the entrance again and moved us outside. When I moved outside I saw that we were at the base of the hill with many other soldiers like him in a camp that looked like it had been set up in a hurry, with many injured people and Kvatch guards moving here and there.

Then I understood 2 things.

First…that that strange machine had carried us from the city to the base of the hill in a mere moment, in something that took at least half an hour to decend and an hour to climb on foot.

And the second…that they had saved us….and me…but why?

I asked that soldier the same question….and who they were and where they came from?

As the soldier spoke a language that I didn't know that priestess translated for me, apparently he said only one thing

"We're the JSDF"

* * *

Thanks to everyone for the reviews and views for

The Fate Of A wolf

Sobu Magic High

A Wolf and A Queen

Please leave a review.

Predator7 out

Cheers Mate


End file.
